yurionicefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Yuuri Katsuki
Yuuri Katsuki '(Japanese: 勝生 勇利, ''Katsuki Yūri) 'is a competitive figure skater and one of the main characters of [[Anime|''Yuri!!! on Ice]]. Hintergrund Yuuri wurde in Hasetsu, der Präfektur Saga, Kyushu, Japan geboren, wo seine Familie das letzte Gasthaus in der Stadt besitzt und betreibt. Yuuri begann mit seinen Kindheitsfreunden, Yuuko und Takeshi Eiskunstlauf als Kind an zu vollziehen. Sein Ballettlehrer, Minako, war derjenige, der ihm empfohlen hatte, Eiskunstlauf zu lernen. Derzeit ist Yuuri ein Top-Figur Skater der von JSF (Japan Skating Federation) zertifiziert wurde. Als er 18 Jahre alt war, zog Yuuri nach Detroit, um unter Coach Celestino Cialdini zu trainieren, und landete dort für fünf Jahre. Dort befreundete er sich mit seinem Mitbewohner, Phichit Chulanont. Aussehen Yuuri hat kurze, unordentliche schwarze Haare und braune Augen. Yuuri trägt halb-umrandete blaue Gläser, aber während er eiskunstläuft, entfernt er sie. Er kämmt seine Haare rückwärts, wenn er seine Programme vor einer Menge durchführt. Yuuri trug Schichten von Kleidung, um seine Gewichtszunahme von der Ess-Sucht zu verbergen. Sein Warm-up-Outfit ist in der Regel eine Jacke und schwarze Hose mit einem Streifen auf der Seite. Er trägt Handschuhe beim Skaten und benutzt Schlittschuhe mit Standardklingen. Yuuri gewinnt leicht Gewicht, aber wenn er in Top-Form ist, hat er auch leichte Muskeln wegen seiner Übung und Eislaufen. Dennoch behält sein Körper, vor allem sein Gesicht, ein weiches Aussehen, unabhängig von der physischen Form. Nach dem Engagement von Yuuri zu Victor Nikiforov in Spanien trägt er einen goldenen Verlobungsring am Ringfinger seiner rechten Hand. Victor hat einen passenden Ring auf der gleichen Hand und dem gleichen Finger getragen. Kurzes Programm Während seines kurzen Programms trägt Yuuri ein schwarzes Outfit, das mit kristallähnlichen Verzierungen auf seiner Schulter und Taille verziert ist, und ein Schwanz von Stoff auf einer Hüfte. Freies Skaten Während seines freien Skates trägt Yuuri ein dunkelblaues Anzug-ähnliches Outfit, das durch einen grauen Gürtel befestigt ist und mit schimmernden Verzierungen verziert ist. Charakter Persönlichkeit Yuuri ist bekannt als "der Eiskunstläufer mit dem weltgrößten Glasherz". Er ist sanftherzig und leicht verwüstet angesichts des Versagens so weit, dass er in eine Depression für Monate zu einer Zeit schlüpfen kann. Er ist ruhig, freundlich und leicht verlegen, aber auch hartnäckig und äußerst wettbewerbsfähig. Nachdem Yuuri unter Victors Flügel als Student aufgenommen wurde, beginnt Yuuri stetig mehr Vertrauen in sich selbst zu entwickeln. Er wird entschlossen, seine Träume zu jagen und sogar die meisten von Yuri Plisetskys Versuchen zu beleidigen oder zu demütigen macht ihm kaum was aus. Allerdings wird er immer noch leicht entmutigt und ängstlich, und weiß nicht, wie man damit umgeht, die Person zu schlagen. Während der Wettkämpfe neigt er dazu, durch seine Angst und seine wettbewerbsfähige Natur etwas kälter und mehr egozentrisch zu sein, aber er lernt, dank Victor, dem Außen herum mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Fähigkeiten Schrittfolge / Spins Yuuri hat eine sehr gut entwickelte, einzigartige Schritt-Technik, die aufgrund der Zeit, die er auf dem Eis verbringt, fein abgestimmt wurde. Er ist auch bekannt für seine Spin-Sequenz mehr als seine Sprünge, die sowohl Minako als auch Yuri anerkennen. Es war nur seine Aufführung in Skate China, wo seine technische Partitur die von seinem Vortrag verfinsterte. Sprung Zuerst war Yuuri nur in der Lage, eine Quad-Toe-Loop in Wettbewerben zu landen. Unter der Vormundschaft von Victor ist er ein abgerundeter Skater geworden. Yuuri's Repertoire von Quads endlich erhöht, musste er lernen erfolgreich ein Quad Salchow zu vollziehen. Dank Yuri's kurzen Aufenthalt in Japan, war er schließlich in der Lage ein Land Quad Flip zu beweltigen, die Victors Signatur bewegen ist. Ausdauer Yuuri hat eine Menge Ausdauer, die besonders nützlich für den freien Skate ist und für die Planung Sprünge in der zweiten Hälfte des Programms, und Netting der 1.1x Punkt Bonus, hin zu bekommen. Tanz Yuuri hat Ballettunterricht für noch länger genommen, als er ein Eiskunstläufer gewesen ist. Darüber hinaus hat er auch gezeigt, dass er in anderen Tanzdisziplinen wie Break-Tanz, Interpretation und Gesellschaftstanz und Pole Tanz auch ein Talent beherrscht, obwohl es unbekannt ist, wo er sie gelernt hat. Fähigkeiten Beziehungen Victor Nikiforov Yuuri war ein großer Fan von Victor's seit er ein Kind war, und es hat ihn sehr inspiriert, zu skaten. Ein früher Wunsch von Yuuri ist es, Victor auf dem Eis auf einer ähnlichen Ebene zu treffen und eines Tages den Russen zu übertreffen. Yuuris Bewunderung von Victor führte ihn dazu, einen Pudel zu bekommen, ähnlich dem, den Victor besaß, und nannte ihn auch nach ihm. Victor kam in Yuuri's Leben, nachdem er Yuuri beim perfekten freien Skaten beobachtete zu seinem Lied, Stay Close to Me. Als Trainer hat Victor zunächst nur Yuuri körperlich trainiert, aber bemerkte, dass Yuuri's Emotionen dazu neigen, Yuuri' Skaten zu beeinflussen, daher bemühte sich Victor, Yuuri auf persönlicher Ebene kennenzulernen. Yuuri war zuerst ziemlich ängstloch und fern von Victor, aber als die Tage weitergingen, kam er den Russen näher. Yuuri's kostenloser Skate und schließlich auch kurzes Programm sind Victor gewidmet. Yuuri's Vertrauen und Liebe wuchsen mehr für Victor bis zu dem Punkt, wo er Angst hat, dass seine Handlungen Konsequenzen für Victor haben könnten. Er hat auch Angst, dass Victor ihn verlassen würde, und bittet Victor, immer an seiner Seite zu bleiben. Yuuri ändert sich auch spontan den letzten Sprung seines freien Skates in Victors Signatursprung umzuwandeln, um Victor zu überraschen. Als Reaktion schlägt Victor Yuuri auf das Eis mit einem Kuss, nachdem das Programm vorbei war, und sagte, es sei der einzige Weg, wie Victor Yuuri mehr überraschen könnte. In Barcelona, vor dem Grand Prix Finale, präsentiert Yuuri Victor mit einem goldenen Ring als Geburtstag / Weihnachtsgeschenk für die Russen. Victor platzierte auch einen goldenen Ring an Yuuri's Finger, und später bestätigt die Paar Ringe zu Verlobungsringe, die besagt, dass sie heiraten würden, wenn Yuuri Gold an der GPF gewann. Victor's erste wahre persönliche Begegnung von Yuuri war während der GPF des Vorjahres, wo sie zusammen getanzt hatten. Yuuri hatte auch Victor gebeten, in die heiße Quelle der Familie zu kommen und Yuuri's Trainer zu sein. Yuuri, der damals betrunken war, hat keine Erinnerung an diese erste Begegnung. Nach dem Grand Prix von Barcelona fuhr Yuuri nach Sankt Petersburg, Russland, um mit Victor zu sein. Yuri Plisetsky Yuuri ist sich bewusst von Yuri's Ruf als der berüchtigte "russische Punk" und trotz das Yuri jünger ist, ist Yuuri immer noch von ihm eingeschüchtert. Yuuri's erstes bekanntes Treffen mit Yuri ist während der Abschlussfeier des Grand Prix Finals, wo Yuri versucht, ihn in den Ruhestand zu bedrohen. Yuuri bewundert Yuri das er so talentiert sei in so einem jungen Alter und bewunderte ihn für seine Sprungtechnik. Er sieht das Yuri viel sicherer als er ist, und ist eifersüchtig, wie bequem er in seiner Fähigkeit ist, und wie entspannt er bei Victor ist. Nichtsdestoweniger sieht Yuuri Yuri als Freund und beobachtet sein Wohlergehen und jubelt ihm während der Wettkämpfe. Yuri, wenn auch in der Regel feindlich gegen Yuuri, hat auch gelernt, Freundlichkeit gegenüber dem älteren Skater zu zeigen und lehrt diesem, wie man richtig ein Quad Salchow landen und Katsudon Pirozhki an Yuuri für Yuuris Geburtstag anbieten kann. Yuri sieht schließlich Yuuri als einen würdigen Konkurrenten und wünschte sich nicht mehr, dass Yuuri das Wettkampf-Skaten beendet würde und wurde wütend, als es gemunkelt wurde, dass Yuuri nach der Barcelona GPF in Rente gehen würde. Yuuri's erste wahre Begegnung von Yuri ist während des Sotschi-GPF-Banketts, wo er im betrunken Zustand Yuri zu einem Tanz aufgefordert hatte. Yuuri hat keine Erinnerung an das Treffen, aber Yuri erinnert sich daran und hat immer noch Bilder von dem Bankett auf seinem Handy. Minako Okukawa Minako ist Yuuri's Ballettlehrer und einer seiner größten Unterstützer. Sie folgt oft Yuuri zu so vielen Wettbewerben wie sie kann, ob lokal oder international. Die beiden teilen sich eine relativ enge Beziehung, und Minako kümmert sich um Yuuri, als wäre er ihr eigener Sohn. Yuuri hat in Minako's Ballettstudio mehr Zeit verbracht als zu Hause. Minako war diejenige, die Yuuri dazu ermutigte, an erster Stelle zu fahren. Yuuko Nishigori Yuuko ist Yuuri's Kindheit Freund. Sie war die erste, die Yuuri beim Skifahren von Victor erzähle. Yuuri's erste Replikation von Victor's freiem Skate "Bleib in der Nähe von Mir" war Yuuko gewidmet. Yuuko bittet Yuuri, sie Yuu-Chan zu nennen, wenn man bedenkt, wie nahe sie sind, was Yuuri aufs ersten macht, aber später setzt sie sich für ihren Yuuko-Chan an. Yuuko ist sehr unterstützend für Yuuri's Skating-Karriere und hoffte, dass sie sehen könnte, dass Yuuri gegen Victor eines Tages konkurriert. Takeshi Nishigori Takeshi ist einer der engsten Freunde von Yuuri, und derjenige, der ihn mit seiner Heimatstadt in Verbindung setzt, auch nachdem er eine internationale Karriere verfolgt hat. Nachdem Yuuri nach Kyushu zurückkehrt, ist Takeshi derjenige, der zuerst ein richtiges Gespräch mit ihm hatte. Er ist einer der größten Unterstützer von Yuuri. Phichit Chulanont Yuuri und Phichit waren Mitbewohner und Rinkkameraden während ihrer Zeit zusammen in Detroit unter Celestinos Coaching. Phichit wird gezeigt, dass er mit dem Skating-Stil von Yuuri vertraut ist. Die beiden von ihnen sind sehr nah, da Yuuri ihn einfach in der Nacht anrufen kann. Phichit's Rückblenden zeigen oft Phichit, der seine Hoffnungen und Träume mit Yuuri teilt. Victor zeigt, dass Phichit der einzige fremde Skater ist, den Yuuri wirklich als Freund angesehen hat. Phichit bezieht sich auch auf Yuuri als seinen besten Freund und unterstützt Yuuri und Victor zusammen. Celestino Cialdini Celestino war der ehemalige Trainer von Yuuri. Celestino hat immer versucht, Yuuri zu ermutigen, sich selbst zuversichtlich zu sein, aber er es schien fast niemals wirksam zu sein. Yuuri hat etwas Angst vor Celestino, besonders nachdem er Celestinos Coaching verlassen hat, aber Celestino hat keine schlechten Gedanken gegenüber Yuuri und hofft immer noch, dass Yuuri in Wettkämpfen gut abschneidet. Yakov Feltsman Yakov und Yuuri wurden kaum mit dem Rostelecom-Cup gewechselt, wo Victor nach Japan gehen musste, um über Makkachins Operation zu wachen. Yuuri hat ziemlich Angst vor Jakow und spricht nicht mit dem Trainer während der Praxis für den freien Skate. Nachdem die Noten angekündigt sind, umarmt Yuuri Jakow und dankt ihm auf Russisch. Läufe Zitate Trivia